


Crash! Boom! Bang!

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Questa mia ff è l'undicesima della raccolta su Steve e Bucky "Till the end of the line", ma in questa storia c'è anche un crossover con il film "Avengers: The Age of Ultron". La storia si svolge dopo le vicende narrate nel film, ovviamente, perché è stato dopo la sconfitta di Ultron che Steve è andato a cercare Bucky, però ci ritroverete alcuni personaggi di quel film. Il fatto è questo: Bucky si ammala improvvisamente e Steve, preoccupatissimo, chiede aiuto a Stark. L'amico si rivolge al dottor Banner ed è così che entra in scena anche lui e ne sapremo anche di più sulla fine di Pietro Maximoff (che nella mia versione si salva!).





	1. Parte prima

**Crash! Boom! Bang!(prima parte)**

_Cos_ _’ every time I seem to fall in love_

_Crash! Boom! Bang!_

_I find the heart but then I hit the wall_

_Crash! Boom! Bang!_

_That’s the call that’s the game_

_And the pain stays the same_

_That’s my real middle-name_

_It has always been the same._

_(“Crash! Boom! Bang! – Roxette)_

Steve si svegliò nel cuore della notte con la spiacevolissima sensazione di non avere più Bucky accanto. Aprì gli occhi, guardandosi intorno e scoprendo con angoscia crescente che era proprio così, il giovane non si trovava più nel letto con lui.

_Dove può essere andato stavolta? Non ho fatto niente che possa averlo turbato… forse ha avuto un altro incubo, ma allora perché non mi ha svegliato?_

Vivere con Bucky era sempre come stare sul filo del rasoio, ormai Rogers lo sapeva, ma dopo quello che era successo tre giorni prima a Brooklyn sembrava che tutto si fosse chiarito tra loro due. Era vero che con Bucky non si poteva mai sapere, però…

Steve si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla stanza per andare a cercare il compagno. Quante volte era successo di doversi alzare a cercare Bucky nella notte durante quei mesi di convivenza? Ormai non le contava neanche più…

Barnes non era nella sua stanza, né in bagno e nemmeno in cucina. Steve si diresse in soggiorno, ricordando con tristezza l’ultima volta in cui l’aveva trovato lì: era stata la notte in cui gli aveva confessato di aver avuto, in passato, una relazione con Natasha e poi… era scappato.

Non poteva essere di nuovo in crisi per una cosa del genere, no? _No?_

Bucky era in piedi di fronte alla finestra e, apparentemente, intento a scrutare qualcosa, a perlustrare il perimetro o chissà che altro.

“Bucky?” sussurrò piano Steve, incerto sulla reazione che avrebbe potuto suscitare. “Va tutto bene?”

“Sono scappato… volevano ibernarmi di nuovo, ma questa volta sono riuscito a sfuggirgli” rispose Bucky con una voce strana. Il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto. “Forse qui non mi troveranno, ma ora… sento tanto freddo!”

“Bucky, cosa stai dicendo? L’Hydra? Hai avuto un incubo, Buck, qui ci siamo solo tu ed io” disse con dolcezza Steve, avvicinandosi all’amico per stringerlo tra le braccia. Ma, non appena lo toccò, si accorse che scottava: aveva una febbre altissima e ciò che stava vivendo non era un sogno, ma il delirio della febbre.

“Bucky!” esclamò Rogers, preoccupatissimo. “Scotti, hai la febbre alta! Vieni con me, torniamo a letto, ti aiuto io, appoggiati…”

Il Soldato si lasciò trascinare da Steve verso la camera da letto, troppo debole e confuso anche per opporsi.

“Aspetta… devi fare attenzione, Steve… l’Hydra è qui, non voglio che prendano anche te!”

“Non c’è nessuno, Buck, siamo soli e al sicuro” lo tranquillizzò nuovamente Rogers, tenendolo stretto e conducendolo premuroso. Arrivati in camera, lo aiutò a stendersi sul letto, si sdraiò accanto a lui e lo coprì ben bene, poi lo abbracciò di nuovo, con tenerezza e affetto infiniti, facendogli sentire la sua presenza e la sua protezione.

“Ci sono io, Bucky, non ti lascio. Non ti succederà nulla di male, ci penso io a te” continuò a ripetergli, accarezzandogli i capelli scarmigliati e scostandoglieli dal viso.

Pian piano riuscì a tranquillizzare Bucky e a farlo addormentare. Steve, però, non poté riprendere sonno. Era preoccupatissimo per quella febbre improvvisa e inspiegabile e, oltretutto, c’era un altro problema non indifferente con cui fare i conti: in una situazione normale avrebbe chiamato immediatamente un’ambulanza per portare Bucky in ospedale ma… quella non era affatto una situazione normale! Come poteva portare in ospedale il giovane che tutti conoscevano come il Soldato d’Inverno? Se qualcuno l’avesse denunciato? O, ancora peggio, se nell’ospedale ci fosse stato qualche infiltrato dell’Hydra? No, non poteva rivolgersi al Pronto Soccorso… che cosa avrebbe potuto fare, allora? Bucky stava molto male!

Il Capitano trascorse delle ore angosciose attendendo le prime luci del mattino per disturbare Tony Stark a un’ora perlomeno più decente. Nel frattempo stringeva tra le braccia Bucky che alternava momenti di delirio in cui gemeva piano ad altri in cui cadeva preda di un torpore spaventosamente simile alla morte.

Finalmente giunsero le sei del mattino e Steve decise di non poter più aspettare a contattare Stark.

Tony non sembrava della stessa opinione e rispose al cellulare con qualcosa che somigliava più a un ringhio.

“Capitano, tu vuoi proprio che ti spacchi la testa in otto parti _uguali_ … hai idea di che ore sono? Io non sono un soldato che si sveglia abitualmente a queste ore antelucane!”

“Ho atteso finché ho potuto” replicò Steve in tono accorato. “Bucky ha la febbre alta e sono ore che delira… Non posso chiamare un’ambulanza, non so cosa fare, ma devo trovare un medico ad ogni costo!”

Stark cambiò subito atteggiamento rendendosi conto della gravità della situazione, rifletté un attimo e trovò una soluzione.

“Va bene, Rogers, so a chi rivolgermi. Faccio una telefonata e spero di poterti portare la persona giusta entro un’ora” promise.

Stark mantenne la parola sebbene, per cause indipendenti dalla sua volontà, ci volle più di un’ora e mezza per rintracciare il dottore e farlo arrivare alla Stark Tower.

“Finalmente!” esclamò Steve, agitatissimo, quando alla porta del suo appartamento si presentarono Stark e Bruce Banner.

“Mi dispiace, Steve, ho cercato di arrivare prima possibile” disse subito il famoso scienziato. “Dov’è il tuo amico?”

Steve condusse il dottore al capezzale di Bucky. A rigor di logica, Banner non era esattamente un medico generico, ma le sue lauree in Medicina, Genetica e Biologia molecolare lo rendevano senz’altro la persona più adatta a occuparsi di un caso come quello del Soldato d’Inverno. Esaminò con attenzione il giovane paziente e poi si rivolse a Steve.

“Non ti chiederò come mai ospiti il Soldato d’Inverno in casa tua perché sono evidentemente fatti tuoi, ad ogni modo questo ragazzo soffre di una grave infezione causata dall’arto meccanico che gli è stato impiantato” dichiarò.

“Com’è possibile? L’Hydra lo ha sottoposto a questo intervento circa settant’anni fa e questo ha una crisi di rigetto _adesso_?” reagì Stark, stupito.

“L’Hydra ha compiuto quell’intervento su di lui nel modo più barbaro possibile, basta vedere le cicatrici che ha sulla spalla” replicò Steve, infuriato al solo pensiero.

“Rogers ha ragione, ma non credo che la salute di Barnes fosse la principale preoccupazione dell’Hydra” disse calmo Banner. “Infatti, l’infezione si è sviluppata proprio nel punto in cui l’arto di vibranio s’innesta nella carne viva e si è propagata nel sangue: sarà necessario ripulire la parte infetta e sottoporre il ragazzo a un ciclo di antibiotici.”

“Fai tutto ciò che è necessario, Bruce, ti prego. Bucky è… è molto importante per me!”

“Questo l’avevo capito…” sorrise Banner, con un’espressione dolce e intenerita negli occhi scuri.

“Io però continuo a non capire come mai l’infezione si sia sviluppata dopo tutto questo tempo” insisté Stark.

“Credo di saperlo io” mormorò Steve, osservando con gli occhi lucidi Banner che iniziava a occuparsi del suo paziente. “L’Hydra teneva Bucky ibernato quando non ne aveva bisogno e lo risvegliava solo quando aveva una missione per lui: in quelle condizioni, un’infezione non avrebbe potuto svilupparsi.”

Banner sembrò molto turbato dalle parole di Steve.

“E’ mostruoso quello che gli hanno fatto” disse, mentre ripuliva e medicava le parti infette. “Sottoponendolo a continua crioterapia, l’organismo di Barnes è diventato incapace di difendersi dalle aggressioni batteriche e il suo sistema immunitario è indebolito. Dovrò fare qualcosa anche per questo…”

 

Poco più tardi, Banner, dopo aver prestato le cure necessarie a Bucky, raggiunse Steve e Tony che lo attendevano in soggiorno. Steve, che era seduto sul divano con aria affranta, gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di attesa.

“Come sta? Si riprenderà presto?” chiese.

Banner sorrise e si sedette accanto al Capitano.

“La febbre si è abbassata e adesso sta dormendo tranquillo” rispose. “Dovrà prendere degli antibiotici che lo aiuteranno a combattere l’infezione nell’organismo e medicare due volte al giorno le parti infette sulla spalla, dov’è innestato il suo braccio meccanico. Non temere, si rimetterà in pochi giorni. Ti farò avere la ricetta per le medicine per lui e tornerò a visitarlo domani, se vuoi.”

“Grazie” disse Steve, commosso. “Non so davvero come… Ma per te non sarà un problema tornare qui domani? Dove abiti adesso?”

Tony Stark si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risatina.

“Ah, già, tu non sei informato sugli ultimi sviluppi” fece, con l’aria di chi la sa lunga. “Banner alloggia al nuovo quartier generale degli Avengers, appena fuori New York. Non è a due passi, ma neanche troppo lontano da qui.”

“Davvero? Credevo che avessi deciso di lasciare gli Avengers, almeno per un certo periodo” si stupì Steve.

“Rogers, tu ti sei completamente estraniato dal mondo dopo che abbiamo sconfitto Ultron, per dedicarti anima e corpo prima a cercare e poi a rieducare il tuo Soldato d’Inverno, ma la vita per noialtri è andata avanti e… ci sono volti nuovi tra gli Avengers, uno in particolare, che…”

“Ma la vuoi finire, Tony? Stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze e sicuramente Steve ha altro a cui pensare!” lo rimproverò Banner, decisamente a disagio.

Gli occhi del Capitano andavano dall’uno all’altro, colmi di curiosità.

“Beh, no, m’interessa, anche perché, quando Bucky sarà pronto, mi farebbe piacere che potesse far parte anche lui degli Avengers!” dichiarò, convinto.

“Ci manca solo il Soldato d’Inverno e poi abbiamo fatto davvero un bel gruppo!” commentò sarcastico Stark.

“Lui è _Bucky_ , adesso, e sarebbe un ottimo acquisto per gli Avengers!” ribatté offeso Steve. “Quindi anche tu sei tornato nel gruppo, Bruce, mi fa piacere. Come se la stanno cavando i nuovi arrivati, Sam e i gemelli Maximoff?”

“Bravo, chiedigli dei gemelli, anzi, chiedigli di Pietro, soprattutto, chiedigli se si è ripreso bene…” insinuò di nuovo Tony, con un sorrisetto.

“La vuoi smettere? Quando fai così non ti sopporto proprio!” reagì Banner, sempre più imbarazzato e cercando disperatamente di inventare una scusa per andarsene da lì nei successivi cinque secondi.

Steve, di buon cuore come sempre, comprese che l’argomento era particolarmente spinoso per il povero scienziato e decise di concluderlo.

“Comunque sono contento che tu ti sia stabilito nelle vicinanze, Bruce” disse. “Mi sento più tranquillo sapendo che posso contare sul tuo aiuto per guarire Bucky e mi fa piacere che potremo anche vederci più spesso. Come ho detto, nemmeno io ho intenzione di abbandonare gli Avengers. E’ vero che negli ultimi mesi sono stato assente perché dovevo ritrovare Bucky e poi… beh, ancora adesso non è facile gestirlo, dopo tutte le sofferenze che l’Hydra gli ha causato. Ma è mia intenzione tornare nel gruppo non appena anche Bucky sarà in grado di farne parte!”

“Ti rendi conto di aver detto per ben tre volte il nome _Bucky_ in un solo discorso, vero, Capitano?” lo provocò Stark.

“Io non ho alcun problema ad ammettere che Bucky è la persona più importante della mia vita” replicò sereno Steve.

Anche questo argomento, tuttavia, parve mettere a disagio Banner che si alzò dal divano per congedarsi dagli amici.

“Bene, sono contento che tu sia riuscito a trovare il tuo amico. Adesso devo proprio andare, ma tornerò senz’altro domani per controllare come sta” disse, rivolto a Steve. “Questa è la ricetta per gli antibiotici che deve prendere. Allora ci vediamo domani.”

“Ti ringrazio ancora, non so come avrei fatto senza il tuo aiuto” ribatté Rogers, con un sorriso, prendendo il foglio con la prescrizione e accompagnando l’amico alla porta.

I due si salutarono e, poco dopo, anche Stark ritornò al suo appartamento: non si divertiva senza qualcuno da prendere in giro.

Sollevato, Steve tornò in camera da Bucky. Sorrise intenerito vedendolo dormire più sereno, con i capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino e le labbra lievemente socchiuse: sembrava così indifeso! Nessuno avrebbe riconosciuto in lui il letale Soldato d’Inverno…

Gli sfiorò la fronte con un bacio, gli accarezzò i capelli e uscì dalla stanza. Avrebbe approfittato del fatto che Bucky dormiva per scendere in farmacia a procurarsi i medicinali necessari.

Era una vera fortuna che Banner avesse deciso di tornare a far parte degli Avengers! Il dottore avrebbe risolto qualunque problema medico e Steve avrebbe potuto occuparsi soltanto di far riposare Bucky, somministrargli le medicine necessarie e cucinare per lui qualcosa di leggero e nutriente per aiutarlo a riprendersi più in fretta.

Steve Rogers si sentiva veramente rassicurato.

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Crash! Boom! Bang! (seconda parte)**

 

Al contrario di Steve, Banner non era per niente tranquillo mentre faceva ritorno al nuovo quartier generale degli Avengers. Le insinuazioni di Stark lo avevano turbato parecchio e non capiva che cosa avesse potuto fare per mettergli in mente quella strana idea. Lui con Pietro Maximoff… che sciocchezza! _Vero?_

Eppure, la sua mente non poté fare a meno di riportarlo a quel giorno, a quei momenti drammatici e concitati in cui lui aveva salvato la vita al ragazzo. Sì, per la prima volta era riuscito a controllare la bestia che nascondeva dentro di sé per salvarlo prima e per prestargli le cure necessarie poi.

 

_Ultron sale sul quinjet e comincia a sparare all’impazzata sugli abitanti di Sokovia e sugli Avengers. Barton, vedendo che un bambino è rimasto indietro, si getta coraggiosamente verso di lui per prenderlo in braccio e riportarlo alla madre. Ultron si dirige proprio verso di loro per ucciderli… ed è allora che, contemporaneamente, accadono due cose: Pietro Maximoff si accorge del pericolo e decide di slanciarsi verso i due per metterli in salvo, sfruttando la sua velocità; Banner, che in quel momento è Hulk, con due balzi raggiunge il velivolo di Ultron, afferra l’androide e, senza tanti complimenti, lo scaraventa di sotto._

_La raffica di proiettili non ha colpito Barton e il piccolo, ma ha ferito Pietro. Non è stato raggiunto in punti vitali ma, se non venisse soccorso tempestivamente, morirebbe dissanguato._

_Hulk vede la scena, vede cadere il ragazzo e… capisce che adesso non c’è più bisogno di lui, ma di Banner. Banner, il dottore che potrà curare Pietro. Riporta indietro il quinjet mentre il suo corpo muta, si trasforma, riprende a fatica le sembianze dello scienziato. Quando il velivolo atterra, è di nuovo Banner, con le vesti stracciate, stravolto, sì, ma comunque lui._

_Col cuore in gola raggiunge gli altri sull’helicarrier, dove Steve ha portato anche il giovane Maximoff, ferito e sanguinante. Ignora tutto e tutti, non vede nessuno se non quel ragazzo biondo che ha bisogno del suo aiuto. In pochi secondi è al fianco di Pietro, lo sorregge, approfitta dei pezzi laceri della camicia per improvvisare delle bende e fermare l’emorragia._

_“Mi ha colpito… ma io non devo morire, non posso lasciare sola Wanda!” mormora il giovane, con gli occhi sbarrati, sentendosi sempre più debole._

_Banner ha fasciato strettamente le sue ferite, il sangue ha smesso di sgorgare, ora è necessario che il ragazzo tenga duro, che resista. Il dottore lo sostiene e gli stringe forte una mano._

_“Non morirai, Pietro, stai tranquillo” gli dice. “Va tutto bene, ho fermato l’emorragia e, appena possibile, ci fermeremo in un posto dove potrò curarti come si deve.”_

_“Non so se ce la faccio…”_

_“Certo che ce la fai!” insiste Banner, tenendogli forte la mano come per infondergli la sua stessa vita. “Non ci pensare, parla con me, raccontami, raccontami di te, di tua sorella…”_

_Lo distrae, lo incoraggia, lo conforta e continua a tenerlo stretto._

_Quando l’helicarrier atterra e possono arrivare i soccorsi, il peggio è passato. Pietro dovrà essere curato e avrà bisogno di trasfusioni, ma la sua vita non è più in pericolo._

Perso nei suoi pensieri, Banner giunse al quartier generale degli Avengers quasi senza accorgersene. Si stava dirigendo verso il suo laboratorio, quando avvertì dietro la schiena una sorta di _spostamento d’aria_ che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene. Un braccio gli circondò le spalle e una voce allegra lo apostrofò.

“Buongiorno, Doc, dov’eri finito?”

Pietro Maximoff, ovviamente. Banner, intimidito da tanta familiarità, cercò di darsi un contegno.

“Sono andato alla Stark Tower” iniziò a rispondere, ma non ebbe il tempo di spiegare ulteriormente.

“Stark ti ha chiamato? E perché? Cos’è successo? Qualcuno ci minaccia?” Pietro sembrava ansioso di partecipare alla sua prima missione in veste di _Avenger ufficiale_.

“Niente di così grave, in realtà era Steve Rogers che aveva bisogno di me. Il suo amico, Barnes, ha un’infezione, aveva la febbre molto alta e così…”

“Ho letto tutto di Rogers e del suo amico Bucky Barnes, sai?” lo interruppe di nuovo Pietro. “Ho ricercato tutti i files su Captain America, è una storia davvero triste, quello che è successo a Barnes è vergognoso, l’Hydra non avrebbe dovuto… Però, allora tu hai visto il Soldato d’Inverno! Ci hai parlato? Che tipo è?”

“Non ci ho parlato perché aveva la febbre alta e non era cosciente” rispose Banner, travolto da tanta irruenza e anche molto imbarazzato.

“Quando anche io e Wanda eravamo sottoposti agli esperimenti dell’Hydra ho sentito tanto parlare del Soldato d’Inverno, sarei davvero curioso di conoscerlo. Se solo avessi saputo che andavi là…”

“Domani dovrò tornarci per controllare come sta, se gli antibiotici stanno facendo effetto” si lasciò sfuggire Banner prima di rendersi conto della portata della sua affermazione. Troppo tardi si rese conto che non avrebbe dovuto dirlo…

“Davvero? Allora mi porti con te!” decise Pietro, senza esitazioni. Strinse più forte il braccio attorno alle spalle del dottore e gli rivolse un sorrisetto furbo. “Posso venire con te, non è vero, Doc? Ci tengo tanto, veramente tanto, mi porti con te? Per favore!”

Banner era totalmente sconvolto.

“Non so se sia il caso, Barnes sta male e forse…” provò a dire.

Inaspettatamente, Pietro lo abbracciò forte, causandogli un mezzo infarto.

“Lo sapevo che avresti detto di sì!” esclamò, soddisfatto. “Grazie, Doc, grazie davvero, sei sempre tanto gentile con me. Allora ci vediamo dopo!”

“Io veramente non…” cercò di dire Banner, ma il ragazzo era già sparito.

_Pietro Maximoff ha un effetto strano su di me… possibile che non sia capace di rifiutargli niente? E va bene, domani lo porterò con me, troverò un modo per spiegarlo a Rogers. Steve è sempre molto comprensivo e non si offenderà, però… in che razza di situazioni mi mette quel ragazzo! Ed io non riesco mai a dirgli di no, è questa la cosa peggiore!_

 

Bucky aveva dormito tranquillo per alcune ore e Steve si era occupato di preparare un pranzo leggero e nutriente per rimetterlo in forze. Quando, finalmente, il giovane Soldato aprì gli occhi, Steve era accanto a lui e lo guardava con un sorriso dolce.

“Hai riposato bene, per fortuna” gli disse con tenerezza. “Ti senti meglio?”

“Mi sento… strano” rispose Bucky, guardandosi attorno perplesso. “Cosa mi è successo?”

“Stanotte hai avuto la febbre molto alta, mi hai fatto preoccupare tantissimo” spiegò Rogers, accarezzandogli i capelli e scostandoglieli dal viso. “Il dottore che ti ha visitato ha detto che si tratta di un’infezione dovuta all’arto di vibranio, ti ha prescritto degli antibiotici e molto riposo. Guarirai presto, vedrai!”

Gli occhi del giovane si fecero sospettosi.

“Un dottore? Qualcuno è venuto qui?”

“Non preoccuparti, Bucky, si tratta del dottor Banner, è un amico fidato che fa parte degli Avengers, come me, Stark, Natasha… Ti ho parlato degli Avengers, ricordi? Non avrei mai lasciato entrare un estraneo, lo sai.”

Bucky annuì, tranquillizzato.

“Domani il dottor Banner tornerà a controllarti, così lo conoscerai di persona. E’ davvero un brav’uomo e… beh, insomma, anche lui ha avuto i suoi guai con il siero del Supersoldato” disse Steve. “Facciamo così: adesso ti porto il pranzo e mi metto qui anch’io a mangiare con te e, mentre pranziamo, ti parlerò un po’ di Banner e degli altri Avengers.”

Steve andò in cucina a prendere i piatti di entrambi: una semplice fettina di carne alla griglia con insalata. Quando tornò in camera, si accorse che gli occhi di Bucky erano lucidi di lacrime.

“Bucky, che cos’hai? Ti senti male?” chiese Rogers, preoccupato, mettendosi a sedere accanto al compagno.

“Sto bene, è solo che… Steve, tu sei sempre così dolce e paziente con me ed io…” mormorò il giovane, chiaramente commosso e intenerito.

“Bucky, non faccio niente di particolare” si schermì Steve, porgendo il piatto al Soldato. “Io ti amo e per me è naturale occuparmi di te. Del resto, tu hai fatto lo stesso per me, per anni, quando eravamo due ragazzini a Brooklyn. Ricordi quella volta in cui mi portasti in bicicletta a Coney Island?”

“Quando ci prendemmo tutto quel temporale lungo la via del ritorno?”  

Steve sorrise.

“Sono felice che tu non l’abbia dimenticato” continuò. “Eri preoccupato per me e mi copristi con la tua giacca, restando in maniche di camicia, avevi il terrore che io mi ammalassi!”

Anche Bucky si lasciò sfuggire un debole sorriso.

“Arrivammo a casa tutti bagnati, ma io mi ero infradiciato fino alle ossa… a te non successe niente, ma io mi presi una polmonite!” disse Bucky, proseguendo il racconto del compagno. “Rimasi a letto per quasi un mese, ma ero contento che tu non ti fossi ammalato: con la tua asma sarebbe stato molto più pericoloso…”

Steve, commosso, lo abbracciò e lo baciò a lungo, con dolcezza e affetto infiniti.

“Lo vedi che anche tu ti sei sempre occupato di me, Buck?” mormorò poi. “Io non sto facendo niente di speciale. Adesso mangiamo e ti racconterò qualcosa di più su Bruce Banner e gli Avengers.”

Così fecero. Bucky non aveva fame, ma si sforzò di mandare giù qualche boccone per non preoccupare Steve. Distratto dalla storia appassionante che l’amico gli raccontava a proposito delle sue missioni con gli Avengers e della drammatica vicenda di Banner/Hulk, il giovane Soldato riuscì a mangiare tutto quasi senza accorgersene, con grande soddisfazione di Steve.

“Vuoi dire che l’Hydra ha continuato con i suoi esperimenti su cavie umane anche dopo… di me?” domandò Bucky, sconvolto, quando Steve gli ebbe raccontato di Pietro e Wanda Maximoff e di come anche loro, adesso, facessero parte degli Avengers.

“In realtà i due gemelli si erano offerti volontari, non com’è accaduto a te” precisò Steve. “Però sì, Von Strucker ha proseguito gli esperimenti iniziati da Zola e Pierce. Tu non hai mai incontrato i Maximoff?”

Bucky scosse il capo.

“Io rispondevo a Pierce, mentre loro, a quanto pare, erano creature di Von Strucker” rispose. “Inoltre non avevo tante occasioni per fare amicizie a quel tempo… quando non ero in missione, mi ibernavano.”

Quelle parole amare colpirono al cuore Steve, che abbracciò stretto il suo Bucky e lo baciò in fronte.

“Non pensarci più, quello è il passato. Adesso siamo insieme” gli sussurrò.

“Lo so, e so anche che non potrei essere qui con te ora se… se non avessi passato quelle esperienze. Per cui… beh, ne valeva la pena!”

Steve lo strinse più forte e un lungo bacio unì i due giovani.

Bucky era sincero: nonostante le terribili sofferenze patite, sapeva che era solo grazie agli esperimenti dell’Hydra se era sopravvissuto e adesso poteva trovarsi accanto a Steve.

In fondo al cuore, il giovane Soldato era contento anche di essersi ammalato, perché questo significava potersi abbandonare totalmente alle premure affettuose di Steve.

Ma, questo, non l’avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente!

 

 

FINE


End file.
